


Sleepless Nights

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lovesong, Music, Nightmare, PTSD Allura, PTSD Shiro, Shiro and a guitar is swoon worthy, Shiro sings, Shiro used to be like Lance, Stars, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Shiro has a nightmare one night. He decides to stay awake and play the guitar to try to calm down. Allura hears the music and follows it to find Shiro.





	Sleepless Nights

*

Shiro found himself in the Gladiator’s arena once again. He looked around and saw the stands were full but instead of the Galra sitting and watching its was his team. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing his Paladin armour. They were on a mission, he thought, before a large robot landed before him. The crowd, his team, all started cheering. Shiro looked at them all in confusion. 

“Knock it off guys. We need to form Voltron!” Shiro’s shouts were completely ignored. He felt his heart starting to race. 

“Keith? Come on, get down here!”

No answer from anyone, just cheering. The robot in the arena made a loud whirring sound and started to charge at him. Another roar from the crowd. Shiro started to run as the robot started shooting at him. He shouted for Pidge, for Lance, for Hunk, but none of them came to his aid. Panic was building in his chest. His team, his family, why would they abandon him? 

*

Shiro sat up from his bed with his heart pounding and sadness lingering over him. It was just a dream, he thought as he was flooded with relief. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and took calming breaths. He could never get back to sleep after a nightmare because once he fell asleep the nightmare would just continue. He wasn’t up for that so, he decided to keep himself busy. 

He looked around his room and his eyes fell on the guitar Lance found on their last mission. Shiro asked if he could barrow it before they went to sleep and Lance obliged. It’s been so long since he’s played. He hadn’t realized how much he missed it until he saw Lance with the guitar. Shiro chuckled to himself when a memory of him learning how to play and sing love songs popped up in his head. He used to be as bad as Lance, if he were being honest, the difference was that he was really successful with his advances. Especially when he played love songs to the girls he was after. 

All that was behind him now, but playing some music might relax him enough to make him sleepy again so, he picked up the instrument and walked towards the kitchen and dinning area. When he got to the dinning room he sat at the head of the table and started strumming the strings. After a bit a tuning he found himself playing an old favorite: The Cure’s Lovesong. He was playing it on an accustic guitar so, it sounded soft and romantic to him.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

No pun intended, he thought as he smiled. He should teach this to Lance, he thought, but then Keith would probably have a heart attack... so, maybe he shouldn't. 

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

“Shiro?” 

Shiro stopped playing and turned his head to the sound of Allura’s voice. He wasn't surprised to see her. It was dark in the room because he didn't turn on the light but he saw her hair because it caught the light from the hall way. He also saw that she wore a long pale colored night gown. Nope, he thought, no checking her out.

“Did I wake you, Princess? Forgive me, I came to the dinning room trying not to disturb anyone,” he said as he wiped his hands on his pajama bottoms. What was it about her that turned him into a sweaty idiot, he wondered. 

“Is that the human instrument Lance showed us earlier,” she asked.

“Yes, it’s called a guitar,” he said. Instinctively Shiro pulled the guitar closer to his chest. The cold wood against his skin made him realize that he was topless. The word topless then made him think of her topless. Stop, he thought as he palmed his face and groaned, why did he put himself in this situation?

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep. I had a nightmare... I... I’ll stop playing so, that you can sle-” 

“No, please don’t stop. I was enjoying the sound of the...the, uh...”

“Guitar”

“Yes, the guitar,” she said as she looked down at her hands, “and your voice too. I didn’t know you could make it sound that way.”

Oh, shit, is she flirting with him? Another memory of the blushing girls popped up in his mind. They always looked down when they first complimented his voice. After that they would look at him in a way that make him feel like they were undressing him. Allura probably wouldn't do that though. He has hideous ears. 

“May I sit and listen to you for a little while? I also had a nightmare,” she said while her arms wrapped around herself.

“Of course, princess. I haven’t played in a long while as you can imagine-”

“I’m not judging you, Shiro. Please, continue,” she said. 

Allura went to sit in the seat beside him and waited patiently. He wasn’t hitting on her. No, sir. He was playing a song to chase the bad dreams away...for both of them. So, he picked up where he left off:

However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

He didn’t have the nerve to look at her as he sang. He didn't know what he should do if she gave him the look but he also didn't want to feel the rejection of her NOT giving him the look. Stupid ears... Instead he just watched his fingers moving over the strings. Just get through the song, he told himself.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

He saw the room become full of light and looked up while he continued to play. Allura made the stars appear in the room they way she did when she showed us all of the distress signals in the universe. Only this time they were just twinkling stars, no distress, no Zarkon, just peace. When he looked at her she was smiling warmly at him. Her silver hair glowed a light blue from the starry lights she created. He couldn’t look away from her crystal-like eyes when it was time to sing again.

However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

Allura actually sigh when the song ended. Her eyes were half open but they were looking at him from top to bottom. If he didn’t know better he would say she was tired but tired women didn’t look at him like this. His heart rate picked up as he looked at her in the starry light. His eyes couldn’t help but appreciate the curves of her body. Her night gown wasn’t helping either as it left very little to the imagination. Did she know what she was doing to him?

Shiro shook his head to clear it. This is not happening. “Allura, perhaps we should go back to bed,” he said.

Allura took a deep breath in and Shiro’s gaze dropped to her chest again. Just as quickly, he forced them back up to her eyes.

“Yes, Shiro I think it’s time that you and I mate,” she said softly. 

So softly that Shiro almost didn’t register it. Did she say mate? He was speechless but Allura didn't seem to mind because she extended her hand out for him to take. Without another thought he took hold of it and let her lead him away from the dinning room.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream of Shiro playing the guitar the other night so, I wrote it down!  
> What do you think?! Tell me in the comments, I loooove talking to y'all.
> 
> I'm not going to lie imagining Shiro playing this song is what wet dreams are made of. There, I said it! lol  
> Anyway, the song is called Lovesong originally sang but The Cure. In my head though, it sounded more like Adele's cover of the song, minus Adele's feminine voice, plus Shiro's sexy sing voice...XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
